Who Wants to Make Out with a Green Guy?
by Zubby
Summary: ...Apperantly, everyone does, as these pages from the Titan's private diaries show. Beast Boy may think he's ugly, but no one else does! Rating changed to R. Pairings: BB and everyone, Slash and het.
1. Beast Boy's diary

After thinking it over for a while. I decided to add an additional diary entry for each of the Titans to this story. I changed the rating to R, just to be safe. Things DO heat up some.   
  
Thanks to those who reviewed, and keep them coming!  
  
Beast Boy's diary   
  
No one likes me. I don't know why, I'm funny, I'm always telling jokes and keeping the other Titans happy. Why don't they like that? They treat me like a baby all the time except when we're out fighting or in training, just because I'm the shortest one. They never take anything I say seriously either. Tonight, everyone was talking about people they've kissed and stuff, and I couldn't tell any stories because no one has ever kissed me. I knew I was getting mad and jealous. It's not like I haven't tried to kiss anyone! It's that no one wants to kiss me! So I yelled "Who wants to make out with a green guy?" Everyone was really quiet after that. That was really uncool. I knew they were all thinking that I was making another stupid joke, but I wasn't joking. I ran up to my room and slammed the door. It's not my fault that I have green skin and funny ears! I'm still lovable! And funny too. It's a winning combination! Two for the price of one! I wish I had someone to kiss. I want to be someone's cuddly Beast Boy. I want to try all kinds of sexy things, but no one likes the ugly green skinned guy. 


	2. Starfire's diary

Starfire's diary   
  
Dearest Diary, Beast Boy was upset tonight. He feels that he is unattractive and that no one would want to kiss with him. It troubles me to see my friends upset. I want to help Beast Boy to feel better. This evening when we were gathered together he said "Who wants to make out with a green guy?" then looked at me. I think he is inviting me to do kissing with him! I think I would like to try this kissing with Beast Boy, diary! I don't know why everyone here places such importance on it, but I do feel that I should try it. Beast Boy has such an attractive green glow to his skin. At home, green skin is an indication that one is skilled in the ways of loving. Also, I have noticed that his uniform fits tightly around his posterior in a very pleasant way. My stomach tickles and I begin to feel warm whenever I sneak a peek at it! I think I am not supposed to share these feelings with the others, but I do not know why. I think that I shall ask Beast Boy to do some kissing with me tomorrow. I would gladly participate in the exchange of oral fluids with someone so attractive! 


	3. Cyborg's diary

Cyborg's diary   
  
Tonight Beast Boy was getting all mouthy about how no one loves him and all that bull crap. Why would anyone love that tofu eating freak? So he says "Who wants to make out with a green guy", then I swear he looked at me, like he was waiting for me to volunteer! Like I'm interested in making out with the green brat! He's probably got tofu breath! He's probably a sloppy kisser too. OK, it might not be so bad, now that I think abut it. Slobbery kisses can be kind of sexy sometimes, if you're in the mood for it. I bet he'd want to do other stuff too. More than just kissing. It's ok to fool around with other guys, it doesn't mean anything. It's not like I'm in love with him or anything. Beast Boy is such a little guy. I wonder how big his thing is? I bet it's big. His feet are huge, and you know what they say, big feet, big dick! I'd like to see it. Maybe I can Ôaccidentally' walk into the bathroom when he's in the shower. Yeah, that's what I'll do, Then I can see how big he is. When I go to apologize to him later, one thing will lead to another and we'll start making out! Going to stop writing now, I got a boner that needs taking care of. 


	4. Robin's diary

Robin's diary   
  
Tonight we were all sitting around doing nothing as usual. Next thing I know, we were talking about kissing and people we like and things like that. I think Beast Boy was feeling left out. I don't think he's kissed anyone yet. Then he got kind of mad and said that no one liked him. He kind of shouted "Who wants to make out with a green guy?" I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from saying "I do!" I'm glad I didn't say it, it was really quiet for a minute after Beast Boy yelled. It would have been really embarrassing. The funny thing is, after Beast Boy said that, he looked over at me for a couple of seconds, then quickly looked away. It gave me goosebumps! I like Beast Boy, but I didn't think he liked me that way, so I haven't told him. I'm not sure now. I wonder if he wants me to make out with him? The way he looked at me, I think that's what he wants.   
I think Beast Boy needs me now, and as leader of the TItans, I need to be there for him. I have to do what's best for my teammates, and if that means making out with Beast Boy, then that's what I will do. I can teach him how to kiss! I'll hold him and take things nice and slow. We'll start with little kisses, and when he's practiced for a while, I'll teach him how to stick his tongue in. It's important that I keep the Titans well trained and happy. I think I'll go visit him in his room later tonight, and tell him that he needs some solo training with me. I'm being a good leader and taking care of my team's needs. I can't wait to start his training! 


	5. Raven's diary

Raven's diary  
  
Another boring evening. I was trying to read, but the other Titans kept interrupting with stories of their immature sexual exploits. Very tedious. I tried not to pay attention, but they kept pulling me into the conversation. I honestly do not care who they have kissed and what body parts they may have breifly touched. Beast Boy was totally lost. He obviously has not kissed anyone, and was feeling really self conscious about it. I wanted to tell him that it's not worth getting worked up about, but then he started yelling. He shouted "Who wants to make out with a green guy?" and the funny thing is, he looked right at me afterwards. I was going to tell him I wasn't interested and to try looking somewhere else, but everyone was being really quiet all of a sudden so I just went back to reading.  
I think someone needs to give Beast Boy some loving soon, tonight he looked like he was about to explode. I know about the importance of controlling your emotions, but also about safely releasing pent up feelings. I could do it, it wouldn't be a big deal. Giving Beast Boy a happy would probably take all of five minutes, and would likely calm him down some. Maybe I could bargain with him. I do this with you, then no stupid jokes for two weeks. That would make the experience worth it. It's not like he's bad looking or anything. He's pretty cute, actually. Green works well on him, even if it clashes with my blue clothes. And he may have a big mouth, but at least he's not Cyborg. Eeesh! Muscle-bound jocks are such a turn off! I think I'll go visit him later and see what I can teach him. It's the least I can do for one of my fellow Titans. 


	6. Robin's diary II

Robin's diary II  
  
I have so much to write about I hardly know where to start. Everything has changed in such a short time. Beast Boy is my boyfriend! I can hardly believe it. I've liked him for a while, but didn't think he'd ever like me. It all started after I last wrote in my journal. Beast Boy seemed so alone, and I know he needed me, so I decided to go to his room for some 'private training' in kissing. I was really nervous for some reason and my stomach was all jittery. It was about midnight when I decided to go to his room. This was training, it was official Titans business, so I left my uniform on. When I got to his room, I almost didn't knock. I thought he might be asleep. Then I heard music coming through the door. It was that band he likes, The Pillows. So I knocked. Beast Boy answered the door wearing white boxer briefs and a tank top. I had never seen him in shorts or short sleeves before. He always wears long sleeves when he's not in his room, even his pajamas are all long sleeved. He looked really hot in what he was wearing, and I totally lost my nerve. I think he asked if there was trouble. I don't really remember what I answered. My head was spinning. I do remember sitting on his bed and feeling really weird and nervous. I must have been staring at him (he looked so hot!) because he said "Yes, I know I'm ugly. That's why I stay covered up when I'm around everyone". "No you're not" I shouted. I tried to say something about training and wanting to kiss him at the same time, but I think I just ran a bunch of words together. I could tell from his expression that Beast Boy didn't catch what I was saying. He sat next to me on the bed and asked me what was the matter. Then, before I could stop myself, I grabbed him and kissed him. My heart was beating like mad, but after the kiss Beast Boy just looked at me with a shocked expression. "oh my god, what have I done?" I thought. I mumbled an apology, and got up to leave. But Beast Boy stopped me. He said "Dude, that was my first kiss", then he jumped on me and started kissing me! We kissed for a while, rolling around on his bed. I taught him about tongue kissing, just like I wanted! Then I was on top of him. I could feel that we were both hard. We were rubbing together, and I was thrusting my hips. Beast Boy moaned. It felt so good! But I thought we were going too fast, so I said that we should stop for now. We decided to get together again as soon as we could. Wow! I still can't believe it. Me and Beast Boy! He is so hot! 


	7. Starfire's diary II

Starfire's diary II   
  
Dearest Diary, I have very important news to write. Beast Boy is my boyfriend! It happened the day after I last wrote in you. I had decided to do some kissing with Beast Boy to cheer him up. He seemed so lonely, and I have been noticing that he seems very attractive to me. It is funny, thinking about kissing with Beast Boy made my stomach feel like it was full of twirling blorgle worms! I liked the feeling, and didn't like it at the same time. So after lunch, I asked to speak with Beast Boy privately. We went to my room. Beast Boy said "wow, it's really pink in here", and I explained that pink was the color of happiness on my planet. "So what do you want to talk about?" Beast Boy asked me. I told him I did not wish to talk with him, but rather to do the kissing with him. I think he was surprised, but he agreed. We did soft and gentle kisses for a few minutes, then Beast Boy stuck his tongue out and we did the juicy kind of kissing with tongues, and exchanged oral fluids, too. It was all very nice! Then Beast Boy began stroking my breasts. That felt very exciting! I could tell he was very excited, too. Beast Boy had told me once what happens to boys when they have arousal. He did so to explain a joke he had told. Now, I could feel that Beast Boy was like that when he brushed up against me. It was very nice, but a little scary too, so I asked if we could stop kissing for now. He agreed, and we made plans to kiss some more soon. And now I have my first Earth boyfriend! He is a very good kisser. I guess what they say about green people on my home planet is true! 


	8. Cyborg's diary II

Cyborg's diary II   
  
I did it! I did it! I did everything I said I was going to do last time I wrote in here. I saw Beast Boy naked in the shower, then later went to apologize, and ended up making out with him! And that's not all. We jacked each other off. It was great! But now I have a problem: Beast Boy is my boyfriend! And I don't even like guys!   
Here's how it happened: I really DID walk in on Beast Boy by accident. I didn't have to pretend. For some reason, he was showering late at night. I had to take a whiz, so I just walked in, and there he was. Not only was he naked, he had a boner! I must have interrupted him jacking off. So I left, but not before getting a good look. Pretty impressive, little bro! Not as big as mine, put pretty close!   
So the next day, I was trying to find time to go talk with the green guy. He disappeared someplace with Starfire after lunch, and I didn't see him again until just before dinner. He seemed really distracted. He kept looking at Robin and Starfire, and I thought I saw him blush a little. Wonder what he was thinking about? He was smiling a lot, so at least he was in a good mood. Anyway, after dinner, we were playing video games, and I told him to come up to my room to look at a computer game I downloaded (Dumb excuse, I know, but it worked!). Funny, all the way up to my room I had butterflies in my stomach. I think I was excited and nervous at the same time.   
We get to my room, and Beast Boy wants to see the computer game. I had to tell him that there was no game, that I wanted to talk. I apologized for walking in on him in the shower the night before. He said it was embarrassing, but it was ok. Then I started talking about jacking off and stuff, how everyone does it. So then he admitted that he was masturbating in the shower when I saw him. I asked him who he was thinking about when he was doing it. He blushed, and tried to change the subject, so I said 'come on, you can tell me'. Then BB said he was thinking about me! So I kissed him. Then we made out for a while. I'm right, he is a sloppy kisser. Sloppy in the good way! It was really hot! Then I asked if he wanted to jack off with me, and he said yes. He got undressed, and I took off my steel codpiece. We laid next to each other and started. It was really exciting watching him do it right next to me. Then he reached over and put his hand on my boner. It felt really great, so I did the same to him. We finished in a few minutes. After we finished, we kissed a little more, until I heard Raven in the hall calling for Beast Boy. I asked if we could do this again, and BB said he'd like that.   
So that's the problem. We're gonna do it again, I like BB, so that means he's my boyfriend. I didn't even know I was interested in guys. Actually, I'm NOT interested in guys. Just Beast Boy. I have a lot of thinking to do. 


	9. Raven's diary II

Raven's diary II   
  
Tonight I went all the way with Beast Boy. I decided I might try something with him after his silly display of self pity yesterday. It was silly, but I got the message. To be honest, I have been suppressing some feelings I have towards him for several months now. Of course, I need to suppress my emotions. Especially when I like someone.   
If I was actually going to do-THAT-with him, I needed to be prepared. I meditated all day. I knew I would have difficulty controlling my emotions when I was with him. Meditating was difficult. For some reason, thinking of being with Beast Boy made me nervous and excited. My stomach was flip flopping, and I accidentally blew up several mugs of herbal tea during lunch time. So I meditated some more, trying to reach my inner calm. Finally, after dinner, I felt I was ready. But then I could not find Beast Boy. He finally turned up in Cyborg's room, playing some stupid computer game or something. I asked to speak with him privately, and led him to my room.   
"You asked a question last night. I want to answer it for you" I said. Beast Boy didn't remember asking a question. He looked kind of tired, and somehow like he expected something. There was an odd expression on his face, and I could sense that he was feeling lots of conflicting emotions. I told him to think. "You mean the question about making out with me?" he asked. I moved closer to him. "The answer is me" I said. "I want to make out with a green guy". Then I kissed him. A glass of water on my dresser shattered. Damn!  
"Kiss me", I said. Beast Boy kissed me. Kissed me pretty well, in fact. I may have been wrong about him not kissing before. Either that, or he's been practicing on his stuffed animals! I don't even want to think about that.   
He kept kissing me more and more, then he stuck his tongue in my mouth. My heart beat faster; a large chunk of plaster fell from the ceiling. I needed to stop, I did not have the control of my emotions I thought I did. But I couldn't stop, not now. I thought the best thing to do was get it over with quick, to minimize the damage. I pushed Beast Boy away, pulled off my cloak, and took off my uniform. Quickly removing my bra and panties, I stepped over to Beast Boy and pulled him onto the bed. The bulge in his uniform told me he was aroused. I helped him pull off his clothes. He was much more handsome than I imagined. He has a very nice body. My stomach quivered. All the light bulbs in my room exploded. "We have to make this quick, I can't control myself for long", I said. Beast Boy jumped on top of me. He WAS quick. And obviously new at this. He might have kissed before, but sex was a new experience for him. It was good, though. Very good. Suddenly, I felt myself reaching orgasm. No! I must control it, I thought, but I could not. A tingling warmth spread through me, and we reached climax together.   
Afterwards, I was frightened. I held BB tightly and braced for disaster. Surprisingly, nothing broke. I somehow managed to hold my emotions in check during our lovemaking. I must have been holding Beast Boy very tightly, however. I heard him gasp for air. I released my grip, and he looked at me gently and said "Rae, are you ok?" I nodded. "Nothing exploded," I said. BB grinned at me. "Speak for yourself!" he answered. Right then, I grasped for a minute why Beast Boy always has a dumb joke at the ready.   
Before he left, I asked BB if we could do this again soon. Of course he agreed. So I guess that Beast Boy is my boyfriend! It appears that I can be with him and not destroy Titans Tower. I must use caution, however. Just writing this has made several books fall from my bookcase onto the floor. 


	10. Beast Boy's diary II

Beast Boy's Diary II  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!Go Beast Boy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I'm Happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!And Tired!!!!!!!!!!!!!!And Excited!!!!!!!!!!!!   
It has been a totally AMAZING couple of days. I can hardly believe what I've been doing. And who I've been doing it with! I mean REALLY doing it! I don't even know where to start. I guess the beginning.   
Robin was the first. That night last I wrote in here, I was in a bad mood because I thought no one liked me. You know, liked me THAT way. And I couldn't sleep. Then I heard someone knocking. Robin was in his uniform, and it was late, so I thought there was trouble. He was acting really weird. I thought I heard him say 'training' and 'kiss'. Then he just grabbed me and kissed me! My first kiss! Wow! His lips were really soft and warm. I guess I always figured my first kiss would be from a girl, but this didn't seem weird or anything. I was just surprised. Robin taught me how to do French kissing. I thought it would be disgusting, but it gave me a boner. Robin had one too, he was rubbing it against mine. We still had our clothes on, darn!   
We stopped after a while. Robin thought we were going too fast. Now I REALLY couldn't sleep, so I went to take a shower. I was thinking about what had just happened, and was playing with myself, when Cyborg walked in. How embarrassing! And I swear he stared for a few seconds before backing out.   
The next day, I was pretty tired. No sleep, remember? Starfire said she wanted to talk to me after lunch, and took me up to her room. It was way pink. Turns out she didn't want to talk, she wanted to kiss me! So we kissed for a while. I tried the tongue thing, French kissing, that Robin taught me. She liked that. Then I started playing with Starfire's boobies. I always wondered what they felt like. I mean anyone's, not just Star's. I didn't know if they were soft and mushy like a water balloon or more firm, like a, I don't know, a mango? Turns out they're kind of mushy and firm at the same time. Playing with them gave me a boner again. We kissed for a while more, then she wanted to stop.   
After dinner, Cyborg and I were plying video games, and he said that he had downloaded a really awesome game on his computer. We went up to his room to look at it, but there really wasn't a game. Instead there was Cyborg apologizing for walking in on me in the bathroom last night. He was talking about jacking off a lot, and I was starting to think he wanted to do that with me. I mean why not? everyone else seems to want me all of a sudden! Then he asked me who I was thinking about in the shower. I couldn't tell him I had just made out with Robin! I tried not to answer, but he kept asking. I couldn't think of any thing else, so I said I was thinking about him! Next thing I know, Cyborg is kissing me. We made out for a while, then Cyborg said he wanted to jack off with me. He has this metal plate covering his thing. He took that off, and there it was, with a boner already! Then I took my uniform off. Having a one piece uniform means I had to be totally naked, but he'd already seen me that way and didn't freak at all the green. He even said my boner looked like a cucumber! Pretty funny! I wish I had said it!   
Cyborg started jacking off. I thought We were supposed to do that to each other, so I reached over and touched his boner. He kind of moaned a little. I thought he might not like it, but he put his hand on top of mine and guided it along. Then he started jacking me off. I knew why he moaned then. It felt really great! I came in a couple of minutes, and I kept on jacking off Cyborg until he came too. We kissed for a few minutes after cleaning up, until I heard Raven calling for me out in the hall.   
I thought "Take a number!" I was right-she DID want me too! It was kind of scary with Raven at first. Stuff kept breaking. I thought I would be next! Then she got undressed really fast and said she wanted to do it quick before anything else broke. Then we did it-all the way did it. It was great! I don't know if it was fast or not. How long is it supposed to last? I know I would have liked it to last longer!   
So that's it. I'm really tired now. I didn't know sex wore you out so much. And I learned a lot. I have a secret nickname for myself-Triple B. It stands for Bisexual Beast Boy! Cause I guess I am, you know. I made out with guys and girls and liked it all.   
I'm kind of freaked out too. Not about the bisexual thing. That's cool, it gives me more options! I'm freaked because none of the other Titans know I did it with everyone else. They all said they want to do it again with me too. I can't keep this up forever. It's too tiring, even if it is fun. And It wont be a secret forever. What's going to happen when everyone finds out? I don't think anyone wants me to be their boyfriend. I think we're just playing around. I just hope no one gets hurt feelings. And that I can do it a few more times with everyone! 


End file.
